Todo por una estúpida carta
by Rukia Nair
Summary: Este fic es por el cumple de Rukia... espero les guste ;P
1. Chapter 1

**Todo por una estúpida**

**Hola que tal a todas las IchiRukistas que están igual que obsesionadas que yo por esta pareja, jejeje…**

**Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva propuesta (que será de dos entregas), algo que me lo venía pensando hace algún tiempo, y decidí publicarlo, hoy… por el cumple de Rukia… x cierto**

**OMEDETOU RUKIA CHAN!**

**Bueno, espero quesea de su agrado… pero antes**

**Los personajes de esta historia esta bajo copy rigth de Tite Kubo, y el fic bajo el mío, así que cualquier plagio debe ser antes consultado conmigo ;P**

**Bueno a leer:**

******IR******

Me pregunto, por qué nunca antes él se había comportado así?

Ese día que me pidió salir, se comportaba como siempre delante de todos, pero cuando me encontraba almorzando con las chicas junto al árbol de siempre, me pidió que hablara con él, no en un tono burlón, y menos serio, vi en su mirada reflejada la decisión, y también algo más que no se como explicar.

Y ahora, ahora puedo explicarlo… Asano keigo, es todo un caballero.

Así es, mi primer cita es con aquel muchacho que siempre se la pasa persiguiendo a Ichigo para quedar y salir detrás de chicas, el que se comporta de una manera que causa gracia, y al que menos tomaría en cuenta, pero ese día su mirada me hizo aceptar su invitación.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía Rukia chan – me miraba a los ojos mientras lo decía, desde el corazón, y pude sentir las palabras de anhelo

-estuve ocupada en… la sociedad de almas – para que seguir ocultando algo de lo que él ya estaba más que enterado

-me preguntaba cuando volvería a verte, incluso lo hable con Ichigo, pero él no arecía estar muy interesado en seguir la conversación –

-sí, estoy segura de eso – dije sonriendo, pues era obvio como se comportaría ese cabeza hueca

-Pero dime, que te gustaría hacer hoy…- me dijo en un tono suave, que acariciaba mis oídos en medio del bullicio de la calle

-pues no se, dime tú –

-que te parece el parque temático, ese del que vimos los fuegos artificiales esa noche – se exactamente a que noche se refiere

-me gustaría conocerlo, le dije a Ichigo que me lleve, pero, no tiene tiempo con todo eso de que esta juntando dinero – vaya, si al menos ese peli naranja pudiera tomarse un descanso, estaría mas tranquila por su salud… me preocupo mucho por él!

-entonces, hoy intentaré complacerte en todo –

Sí, y lo hizo, fue realmente divertido, en todo momento me prestaba atención, nunca antes alguien se había comportado conmigo así, subimos a todos los juegos, y cada que nos cansábamos íbamos por helados, o algodones de azúcar, lo más gracioso fue cuando entramos a la caza del terror, él dijo "No pasaras miedo estando a mi lado Rukia chan" tomando una pose heroica con el puño en el corazón, sin embargo, fui yo la que tuvo que enfrentarse a los disque fantasmas y zombis… fue gracioso.

Sin darme cuenta, la tarde estaba ya cayendo, y él dijo:

-creo que es hora de que te lleve a casa – me encantó como lo dijo, una mezcla de despreocupación y anhelo, como si quisiera que siempre estuviera con él… y la vedad, lo estaría, si mi corazón no fuera ya de alguien más.

-eso parece – dije levantándome del asiento en el que estábamos tomando un zumo de durazno –

-Gracias por hoy Rukia chan, la verdad, fue algo realmente emocionante estar contigo – esta vez, si era el Keigo de siempre, aquel que se la pasaba sonriendo a todo momento, y haciendo sus bromas, y me gustaba

-No, Asano san, soy yo la que te agradece - y caminamos hacia la estación de buses.

Todo el trayecto hablamos de los juegos, de la comida, de las clases en el instituto, entre otros, y sin darme cuenta, ya estábamos al frente de la casa de Ichigo.

-te agradezco lo de hoy, me la pase realmente bien – dije sonriéndole

-Ese era el punto… últimamente vi que estabas un poco preocupada – vaya, y yo que pensé que nadie se había dado cuenta

-es verdad, pero hoy me la pase tan bien, que todas mis preocupaciones quedaron de lado –

-Rukia chan, nos vemos mañana – dijo tomando mi mano – a sido todo un placer pasar el día contigo – y deposito un suave beso sobre el dorso… realmente que se comporta como un caballero.

Y luego, se alejo, sin más, así de sencillo, como es él, mi compañero de clases, un muy buen amigo.

-era tiempo de que regresaras – ya era hora de que se apareciera

-estoy de vuelta Ichigo – dije pasando por su lado para ingresar a la casa, una casa vacía, pues, Ichigo en estos momentos no era muy buena compañía, y ya que sus hermanas están de campamento, y su padre sigue atendiendo en la clínica, era como si solo estuviera reinando el silencio

-me pregunto cuando vuelves – esta enfadado, esta claro

- no querrás decir cuando me marcho – dije en el mismo tono

- da igual – como siempre, cuando ya no quiere hablar, se dirigió escaleras arriba, y yo a la cocina

Somos como dos extraños, como si todo lo que pasamos, nunca hubiera sucedido, todo…

******IR******

Sea como sea, ninguno de los dos cederá, y hoy, me di cuenta que puede rehacer su "vida" sin ningún problema, claro que esperaba a alguien mejor, pero nunca habría imaginado que lo escogiera a él de entre todos, justamente uno de los que considero "amigo más cercano", justo a Keigo, ese perdedor.

No puedo evitar sentir rabia y ganas de acecinarlo por haberle pedido una cita, y luego besar su mano, eso hace que me hierva la sangre.

Se que todo esto es absurdo, pero hasta que ninguno de los dos ceda, no podremos arreglarlo. Lo que hace que me pregunte ¿Por qué dejamos que algo sin importancia nos distancie tanto?

Soy impulsivo lo sé, le hice daño, lo sé, pero ella también me lo hizo, y lo sabe. Y aún así, no puedo evitar que siga siendo la dueña de mi corazón y de todos mis sentidos.

******IR******

_El Instituto de Karakura, estaba completamente vacío, ningún alma, ningún hollow, y tampoco esas ramas que corren en lugares como el lejano oeste. Nada. Solo la azotea era testigo que aquella discusión, una de niveles que nunca presenció_

_-No puedo creerlo Ichigo – ella estaba exasperada, se sentía en el cambio de su reiatsu_

_-Esa no era mi intención – en mismo estado_

_-Sabias muy bien lo que ella quería, lo sabías y aún así fuiste –_

_-Sabes que quiero terminar con esto de una vez por todas, por eso fui –_

_-Dime Ichigo, acaso no estabas consiente de lo que ella estaba planeando – se calmó un poco, esperando a que él le diga que no lo estaba_

_-Lo estaba…- y esa afirmación quebró su confianza_

_-…- no quería llorar, no podía mostrarse frágil, solo podía darle la espalda, y sostenerse a la malla de protección_

_-Lo estaba Rukia, por eso fui, pero no pensé que…-_

_-Ya basta… no quiero saberlo…- su voz era suave_

_-Escucha, solo escucha – intento acercarse a ella_

_-No quiero hacerlo – gritó alejándose – no quiero saber cómo es que terminaste acostándote con ella- lo miró directo a los ojos – ahora sé porque no estuvo viniendo estos días, ahora lo entiendo –_

_-Rukia, esa carta que…-_

_-Sí, la carta de amor que te mandó, solo te pedía que fueras a verla, porque te necesitaba… Ja! Ahora se para qué te necesitaba – dijo irónica – en serio Ichigo, nunca pensé que fueras a caer_

_-Me drogó es que no entiendes – gritó avanzando hacia ella_

_-Eso no te justifica, nunca debiste haber ido en primer lugar – levantó su mano enseñando su dedo índice_

_-Entiende Rukia, cuando llegue, Inoue parecía estar delicada, le ayude a acomodar su fotón, y luego me ofreció un té, ella también lo tomó…-_

_-no quiero escuchar cállate – dijo alejándose, pro él continuó_

_-No se que coños le haya puesto, pero empecé a alucinar, pensé en ti, solo en ti…-_

_-Como pudiste no darte cuenta de que no era yo… Mírame Ichigo, no me parezco en nada a ella, ni mental, y mucho menos físicamente, ella es mucho más voluptuosa, y se que… se que…-_

_-Sabes que no pude resistirme…-_

_-eres hombre lo se, todos son así –_

_-Rukia, créeme, no pasó nada, se que cuando estuve drogado, empecé a verla como a ti, pero luego mi mente se nublo, y todo se volvió negro, y me di cuenta donde estaba, y que no eras tú a la que estaba… besando –_

_-no sé Ichigo… no se si pueda creerte –_

_Y se fue, sin decir más, sin mirarlo, intentando escapar del dolor, de sentirse traicionada, de sentir que su corazón se partía, que solo él podría curarlo, pero, tenía miedo de la verdad, y también de lo que podría haber pasado y lo que no. Estaba completamente confundida._

_La mujer con el rostro más tierno, la personalidad más cariñosa, y la figura más envidiable, había puesto una trampa a su amante, y ella no estaba segura de si creer en la evidencia de él con ella, desnudos en una cama, y una grabación de voces, haciendo el… amor?... no podía ni pensarlo. Su corazón y su mente estaban ahora mismo en un caos, y solo deseaba poder creerle a él, y dejar todo de lado._

******IR******

-Supongo que siguen peleados –

Solo él podía preguntárselo tan directamente. Renji era su amigo, era uno demasiado cercano, tanto, que la conocía a casi a la perfección, y lo odiaba.

-Supones bien –

Estaban patrullando la zona, y en lo último que quería pensar era en su situación con Ichigo, pero Renji seguiría con el tema.

-Sabes lo que pienso de esto – ella resopló cuando él lo dijo

Sí, lo sabía, él insistía en que debía ir a hablar con la castaña, con Inoue, pero no podía, nunca antes se había sentido tan traicionada. Siempre supo que Inoue quería a Ichigo, pero nunca pensó que le jugaría tan bajo, hasta el punto de drogarlo para hacer que tuviera relaciones con ella.

"_Rukia, créeme, no pasó nada"_

Pero aún así, recordando esas palabras que le había dicho, sabía que debía confiar en él, pero no podía, tenía que encontrar algo que demostrara su inocencia, y solo lo haría cuando la viera a ella.

-Vendrás para el festival cultural? – cambio de tema, y esta vez, fue él quien resopló

-Sí, no me lo perdería –

Estaba agradecida de que le siguiera la conversación, porque si ahora mismo atacaba un hollow, no podría exterminarlo debido a su distracción con el tema de su relación casi rota con Ichigo.

******IR******

Todo mundo tiene días que no quiere vivir, o repetir, y hoy, era uno de esos para Kurosaki Ichigo, en la mañana, cuando se despertó, se dio cuenta que Rukia, ya se había marchado, llegando al instituto tampoco la había visto. Y para colmo, todos andaban ajetreados por el evento cultural que se llevaría a cabo ese día.

Tatsuki le había dicho, sin que se lo preguntara ya que era obvio que la buscaba, que Rukia estaba ayudando a los del concejo escolar, pero no quería ir a buscarla, aún no estaba dispuesto a ceder, y para colmo, la causante de todo no daba señales de vida, con lo mucho que quisiera decirle, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que él tenía la culpa por ir a su casa, nunca debió haber ido.

"_Kurosaki Kun… hace mucho que quería decirte esto, pero no tenía el valor. Se que quieres mucho a Kuchiki san, pero yo, yo te quiero mucho también, desde el momento que ingrese a esta institución, me di cuenta que tu me gustabas, por eso, intente siempre estar a tu lado, y luego de todo lo que paso, estoy agradecida de poder haber estado ahí para ti, aunque solo requieras mis poderes curativos, no me importa, porque yo en verdad te quiero y haría cualquier cosa por ti… pero ahora, ahora me gustaría mucho que estés junto a mí, te necesito, de verdad que te necesito…te estaré esperando en mi casa durante la tarde, por favor ven, quisiera solo hablar contigo…_

_Con cariño_

_Inoue Orihime_

_PD. No le digas nada a Kuchiki san, por favor, podría mal interpretarlo"_

Recordó lo que decía esa carta, como pudo haber sido tan imbécil, en su vida había sido así, y justo cuando las cosas iban mejor con la morena, Orihime le prepara una trampa, y para rematar le manda cosas tan comprometedoras de las que ni siquiera era culpable…

¡POR KAMI! Como es posible que le haya mandado voces excitadas, si ni siquiera era él, es más, ni si quiera se excitaría por tener a Orihime desnuda delante suyo, claro que como hombre admiraría sus curvas, pero era otra la mujer que lo llevaba al límite, Rukia era la única mujer a la que deseaba, tanto con el cuerpo, como con el alma, ella lo era todo para él, y aunque suene cursi, el solo deseaba poder estar siempre con ella.

Y ahora todo pendía de un hilo, todo por el orgullo de ambos, ninguno hablaba con el otro, y él ya no quería seguir insistiendo si ella no le creía, por eso es que dejo de hacerlo hace tres día, y con hoy, se cumplía una semana de su pelea. No cedería, él tenía su orgullo.

Pero aún así, nunca pensó que ella saliera con otro, se sentía traicionado por ambos, por ella y Keigo, claro que es obvio que él no saldría perdiendo, pero aún así, esa sonrisa que le dedico esa noche, solo se la había dedicado a él, eso le enfurecía.

Ahora mismo, todos estaban ocupados, cada quien atendiendo lo que le había tocado, su clase estaba encargada de el salón de proyecciones de películas, y todo el establecimiento estaba lleno de gente, todo por todo lado, y ella no daba señale.

En un momento de descanso que tuvo, fue a dar una vuelta, vio que había muchos puestos de venta de comida, tanto japonesa, como extranjera, también lugares que vendían diferentes artículos, y bebidas, juegos, y delegados de diferentes cursos invitando a que se unan a sus actividades. Vio que por donde es el dojo había mucha gente, y decidió ir a echar un vistazo.

-en verdad que es muy buena con la katana de madera – decían unos

-supongo que es la que mejor manejo tiene – dijo alguien más

-Miren chicos, ahora le toca a ese tipo, el del pelo rojo –

Ichigo solo observaba desde el fondo, Rukia estaba ahí, participando junto al club de kendo, y Renji estaba participando con ella, era de esperarse, él le había dicho que hablaría con ella, aunque él no se lo haya pedido, siempre acababa entrometiéndose, pero se lo agradecía, tal vez así ella pueda escucharle sin enfadarse.

-Me gustaría ver más movimientos de esa chica – dijo uno de los chicos del grupo que estaba delante de él, en un tono sugerente

-La verdad que a mi también me gustaría – secundo un castaño

-Venga ya, creen que esa mujer les haría caso – siguió un rubio con arrogancia – estoy seguro que no, ella merece ser acompañada más como una persona de mi clase –

El peli naranja escuchaba atento, con un tic en su frente, era obvio que no solo él encontrara a Rukia atractiva, era más que obvio que atraía muchas miradas, pero no le gustaba el rumbo de esa conversación

-Piensas pedirle su número – se burló el primero

-Claro que no – se apresuró el rubio – escuche que esta noche como es tradición en la mayoría de los institutos se hará una fogata y un baile, así que, solo me hará falta esta noche – dijo con mayor arrogancia y autosuficiencia

Y ya no pudo más. Cogió por el hombro al rubio, era casi de su estatura, lo volteó bruscamente, y le dijo:

-Más te vale no ir diciendo cosas por ahí, amigo – su tono era suave pero amenazante

-no se quien te crees amigo – le respondió de igual manera, intentando soltarse de su agarre, sin conseguir resultados

-Para que lo sepas, puedes decirme shinigami –

-un dios de la muerte – se burló

-así es, y si me entero que intentas algo – dijo haciéndolo ver hacia donde la morena – no vivirás mucho tiempo más – lo soltó bruscamente, haciendo que su reiatsu caiga sobre el rubio y su grupo, y los haga sentir agitados, y vislumbrar en sus miradas, cierto temor

Por otro lado, los que eran el centro de atención, se dieron cuanta del cambio del reiatsu del peli naranja, pero prefirieron dejarlo de lado, solo vieron cuando él se dispuso a salir del lugar, con su ceño completamente fruncido.

******IR******

Era media tarde, ella habían llegado por medio día, su padre fue a recogerlas, y luego de tomar un breve descanso, se dirigieron al instituto de su hermano, al llegar les gustó mucho el ambiente lleno de algarabía, su padre como siempre, iba de aquí para allá haciéndoles pasar ciertas vergüenzas, pero eran tolerables después de que dejaba a su padre con unos cuantos golpes.

-Ichi nii – le llamó en cuanto vio que se dirigía hacia los salones, él volteó y aunque les saludo, pudo notar cierta angustia en él

-Ichigo… donde se encuentra mi amada nuera – dijo formando una escena

-Estaba en el dojo hace un momento – dijo sin mucho ánimo

-vamos a verla – dijo Yuzu animada

-vayan ustedes, yo ya debo regresar –

-Kurosaki san – apareció la buscada

-Rukia chan – dijeron al unísono padre e hija, pero Karin solo observaba el comportamiento de su hermano

-Rukia chan, como has estado – le cuestiono la castaña

-Muy bien Yuzu chan, gracias –

-Kurosaki san – saludó el peli rojo que llegaba junto con ella

-Que tal te va Abarai san? –

Todos entablaron una conversación en torno a sus excursiones y el evento, pero ella sentía algo raro, parecía como si su hermano y Rukia estuvieran peleados… No, no parecía se notaba a leguas que estaba, vaya par, siempre igual de orgullosos. Así que decidió intervenir un poquito.

-Qué bueno que aún te encuentres por aquí Rukia chan, pensé que ya te abrías marchado –

-Bueno, el día de mañana me iré, esas son las órdenes – respondió

El peli naranja vio a la morena de reojo, era obvio que no sabía nada, y por un momento su rostro mostró consternación y angustia, justo cuando la mirada de ambos se cruzó, y ella, que esperaba decírselo durante la noche, vaya, al parecer sería otro motivo de discusión.

-Las órdenes del capitán Ukitake indican que debe presentarse mañana por la noche – siguió Renji

-Y por cuanto tiempo te vas? – cuestionó la castaña

-No estoy segura – dijo mirando sus manos – tal vez sea por un par de mese, ya que ahora mi cargo es de mayor responsabilidad –

Era cierto, ella ahora era una sub capitana, y él no podía decirle que dejara de serlo, pero, cuando le dijo que se quedaría en Karakura, pensó que cuando sea momento de que vaya a reportarse a la SS solo sea por un par de día, no meses. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?

-Entonces será mejor que disfrutes este día, no sabemos cuando volverás – agregó Yuzu

-Ichigo – llamó su padre – será mejor que pases más tiempo con Rukia chan, ya ves no sabemos cuando regrese, es más quien sabe si regrese – dijo para molestarlo, pues él también se había dado cuenta de la situación

-Bueno será mejor que vayamos a dar una vuelta – continuó Karin

-los veremos más tarde – le dijo la morena cuando se alejaban

-Será mejor que vaya a dar una vuelta – dijo Renji – quien sabe y si los hollows no hacen de las suyas mientras estemos aquí -

-quieres que te acompañe? –

-no Rukia, tomate un descanso, todo el día estuviste de aquí para allá ayudando, así que estaré bien –

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos luego –

Y ahora sí, ambos se habían quedado solos, en medio de la multitud, fue ella la que rompió ese silencio incómodo que se había formado entre ellos, algo que les pasaba por primera vez.

-bueno, mejor voy a cambiarme para el evento que preparó nuestro salón – dijo caminando, pero él la retuvo sosteniéndole de un brazo

-tenemos que hablar – dijo tosco

-ya lo harems cuando todo termine – dijo mirando el piso – porque hoy terminará todo Ichigo – lo dijo en un susurro, pero él lo escuchó tan claro.

Y la dejó ir, sabiendo que al haberla soltado, la había perdido…

**Continuará…**

******IR******

**Espero sus comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias… Y más que todo, espero que les haya gustado…**

**La segunda entrega ya esta lista, intentaré subirla lo antes posible así que nos veremos pronto.**

**Los quiero mucho^-^**

**Atte: Rukia Nair**


	2. Chapter 2

**Todo por una estúpida carta**

**Bien aki regreso, con la continuación…**

**Akisa, se k estas enojada por como va todo, bueno, como fue en el anterior capi, pero ya veras lo k pasa aki…**

**Kotsuki Kurosaki…. Espero k este capi sea lo suficiente para k ni tú ni Akisa me maten**

**BLEACH, me pertenece… en mis sueños, el fic es completamente d mi pervertido y extraño ingenio**

******IR******

El salón 3-3 había organizado una exposición de películas en el auditorio, donde estaban expuestas diferentes películas, y cortometrajes de directores nacionales, aunque muchas eran películas completamente desconocidas, tuvieron una buena acogida por los estudiantes y los asistentes al evento, todos los estudiantes del salón, estaban con sus mejores galas casi al caer la tarde, puesto que presentarían una de las películas de mayor reconocimiento en su país, de la cuál el director de dicho film era el invitado especial.

A las seis de la tarde el auditorio ya estaba lleno, las chicas estaban con trajes de gala, indicando a los asistentes sus asientos, y los chicos estaban todos con smoking, realizando la misma labor… Para luego de la película asistir al sierre del evento cultural, que sería con una fogata en la cancha principal.

Mientras se miraba por última vez en el espejo, notó una sombra detrás de ella, sin tomar importancia siguió retocándose un poco más, poniendo brillo en sus labios, y arreglando su cabello.

-te ves muy bien – dijo con tono profundo, observando la silueta de la morena envuelta en un sencillo vestido color perla, que caía como la túnica que usaban las deidades del Olimpo, cubriendo desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su cintura de manera amoldad, dejando adivinar lo que había debajo de la tela, ciñéndose con un ancho cinturón dorado, y cayendo sueltamente hasta sus pies, dejando una abertura desde la mitad de su muslo que se descubría cuando ella caminaba

-Gracias – le dijo encontrando su mirada en el espejo, odiaba cuando él usaba ese tono en ella, la hacía sentirse mareada, excitada – tú también te ves muy bien – intentó calmar el turbulento latido de su corazón, pues como nunca, lo veía realmente apuesto, en un smoking sencillo, que marcaba sus anchos hombros y sus fuertes brazos, esos brazos que tantas veces la habían sostenido y llevado al éxtasis

-Ishida ya tiene todo listo, solo esta esperando por nosotros – le informó acercándose a ella

-entonces será mejor que salgamos a hacer la presentación principal de una vez – dijo volteando de golpe intentando alejarse de él, no quería sentirlo, porque sabía que si lo hacía, se quedaría con él, y no podría marcharse

-Rukia…-

-Vamos – salió del camerino

Como era de conocimiento de muchos, Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia, tenían una gracia incomparable cuando estaban juntos, por eso habían sido escogidos para presentar la proyección principal, pero muy pocos sabían de la relación que mantenían, y ellos mismos se encargaban de que nadie más se enterase de esa relación, entre los afortunados de guardar su secreto, estaban, Tatsuki, Renji, Ishida y Urahara, claro que Karin era demasiado intuitiva en ese asunto, y su padre lo andaba gritando por todo lado, pero en realidad nadie lo tomaba muy en cuenta, solo sacaban especulaciones que no estaban lejos de la realidad.

Sobre el escenario, iluminado por una luz blanca, ambos se encontraban en medio, siendo envueltos por un brillo que los hacía parecer fuera de este mundo, gracias a los efectos de la luz, ambos con traje de gala, parecían como figuras efímeras sobre el escenario.

Durante su breve discurso, dieron a conocer los logros del director, además de sus aportes a la industria cinematográfica y otras inversiones ecologistas en países extranjeros, también comunicaron sobre sus nuevos proyectos, y luego de que él pasara al escenario a presentar su film, el peli naranja posó su mano sobre la espalda desnuda de la morena para escoltarla a un lado del escenario y que se pueda proyectar la película.

Al finalizar la película y después de haber aplaudido con ovación, todos se retiraron del lugar, muchos esperaron afuera para tomarse alguna foto con el director, otros intentaron conseguir un autógrafo, pero al final, todos se reunieron en la cancha, la fogata estaba a punto de ser prendida, se escuchaba música folklórica de fondo, interpretada por el club de artes musicales, y el coro, daban un ambiente tranquilo, y clásico.

Ichigo la observo a lo lejos, la música lo envolvía, y pudo imaginar a la morena en medio de tierras boscosos, corriendo con ese vestido y pies descalzos, como si fuera una ninfa dríade, seduciendo con sus movimientos a los viajeros.

Ella estaba con todas las chicas, todas lucían igual de hermosas, pero para el peli naranja solo había una que resaltaba, la dueña de sus fantasías y sus deseos. Y ella observando de reojo al grupo de los chicos, también sentía lo mismo con respecto a él.

Aún no podía creerse lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Terminar de una vez y para siempre con el peli naranja, desde un principio supo que en algún momento tendría que dejarlo, pero no pensó que fuera tan pronto… y para su pesar en circunstancias tan malas, aunque viéndolo de otra forma, gracias a la trampa de Inoue tal vez sea más fácil decirle que se marchaba para ya no regresar. Y se preguntó "Si Inoue hizo todo eso, es porque en verdad lo quiere?, será que cuando ella se marche podrá haber algo entre ellos?, Cuales fueron los verdaderos motivos de esa carta a parte de arruinar su relación? Además estaba segura que Inoue no sabía que ella y el peli narnaja estaban juntos, como fue que se enteró?" cada pensamiento se hundía en su pecho causando dolor, y furia.

El momento en que había recibido esa carta que le envió el capitán Ukitake, supo que ya no podría frecuentar el mundo real, la salud de su capitán y la estabilidad del escuadrón eran ahora su prioridad, como antes había sido de su mentor… Kaien dono. Soltó un suspiro, con esos pensamientos era imposible que disfrutara la fogata, así que decidió caminar por el instituto y luego cambiarse para regresar a casa de ellos, quienes por lo que pudo ver, se estaban divirtiendo, Yuzu, Karin, ambas estaba junto a su padre, era una familia tan peculiar, y los quería mucho… cuanto los extrañaría.

Observó como ella se alejaba, vio que se perdía dentro del edificio de los salones de estudio, pasando desapercibido de los demás, siguió el mismo camino que la morena, esperando poder hablar con ella, y que lo que había dicho en la tarde no fuera verdad… no estaba dispuesto a que todo terminara.

La encontró en su salón, junto a la ventana desde donde se podía observar la fogata, ella estaba apoyada a la pared, con su mirada fija y ausente, sus brazos alrededor de ella, y con la cabeza ligeramente reclinada a la derecha contra la pared.

-Sería mejor si lo observas de cerca – dijo suave

Ella se giró para verlo, vaya, como era posible que las cosas se le estuvieran yendo de las manos, que él se le estuviera yendo… no, era ella la que había decidido irse.

-Me gusta más ver a todos desde aquí - dijo volviendo su vista de nuevo a la fogata

-yo…-

-sabes Ichigo – le cortó – una vez me pregunte que sería de mi si no hubiera llegado a ser una shinigami –

-Y que te respondiste? – dijo colocándose frente a ella apoyándose en la otra pared

-Me dije, que si no hubiera sido shinigami, nunca habría sido adoptada por la familia Kuchiki, no habría tenido que pasar por algunas humillaciones, no habría tenido que esforzarme para ser aceptada en un clan que no me quería, no pondría mi vida en peligro constantemente, no habría sabido que Hisana san era mi hermana, no habría conocido el mundo real, a las personas que conozco ahora… no te hubiera conocido a ti…- dijo intentando retener las lágrimas – no tendría la vida que llevo ahora – su tono se apagaba a cada palabra y ya no dijo más

-Tienes razón…- dijo por fin – todo lo que conoces ahora no lo conocerías, cada lugar, cada persona, cada experiencia, nada…- miró afuera, el cielo tenía una luna llena detrás de una ligera nube

-hubiera sido más fácil –

-sí…-

-Pero…- lo miró a los ojos – el haber pasado todo eso, me hace sentir viva – caminó hacia él y lo tomó por las solapas del smoking – no te hubiera conocido a ti, Ichigo –

-Rukia…- tomó sus manos

-espera déjame terminar – tomo una bocanada de aire – Las cosas que pasaron desde el momento que nos conocimos, siempre puso en riesgo nuestras vidas, en especial la tuya, cada momento me preguntaba como estarías, pero sabía que al final, estuvieras herido o no, continuarías, igual que yo, lucharía hasta el final, y siempre regresarías para decirme de nuevo "Nos vemos luego"… pero a partir de ahora yo debo decirte algo…- se ahogó con el nudo de su garganta

-No hagas esto Rukia…-

-Se que no pasó nada con ella, no hace falta que me des explicaciones o me pidas disculpas, yo creo en ti, solo que, pensé que así, intentando odiarte esto sería más fácil… Pero no lo es – hizo que le soltara las manos, y se volteó hacia la ventana – no es fácil, Ichigo, ese día Renji trajo mis nuevas ordenes… -

-¿qué ordenes? – se apresuró, esto no le gustaba

-el capitán comandante Kyoraku, y el capitán Ukitake me mandan a que regrese al Gotei, la salud de mi capitán esta empeorando, y el escuadrón está muy preocupado, por ese motivo requieren que la sub capitana de la decimo tercera división se haga cargo a partir de ahora –

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir? – la hizo darse la vuelta y la sostuvo por los hombros

-Debo… - lo miró a los ojos, y su angustia estaba reflejada en ellos – debo hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades, y no creo que pueda regresar… en mucho, mucho tiempo –

-No…- dijo y la abrazó – No puedes dejarme, no ahora –

Su tono era tan necesitado, tuvo que abrazarse a él para no desfallecer… ella no quería dejarlo, pero tampoco podía llevarlo con ella

-No me dejes Rukia… no me digas que esto termina aquí – dijo escondiendo su rostro en su cuello

-Ichigo - dijo aferrándose aún más

Él la alejó un poco, para mirarla, sus ojos estaban rojos, y en su rostro había marcas de las lágrimas, no podía creer esto, acaso terminarían así nada más, no podía.

Deseando que todo fuera mentira, la acercó a él y la besó con tal pasión que sus cuerpos se fundieron en el mayor deseo y fuego que nunca antes habían experimentado, ella gimió, y el gruñó, la llevó hacia su pupitre y la hizo sentarse ahí, tenía tanta necesidad de ella, como ella de él.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas, y ella le quitó el saco y el chaleco del smoking, deseaba sentirlo bajo su tacto, poder tocarlo una última vez, deseaba poder fundirse a él, sus labios se clamaban en una caricia donde sus lenguas y dientes también participaban.

Enredó sus dedos en su cabello, jalándolo hacia sí, para poder tener mayor contacto con su boca, sintiendo al mismo tiempo como él la acercaba sujetándola por la cintura. Sus manos empezaron a acariciarlo por sobre la camisa, botón por botón fue abriéndolo, hasta que le quitó por completo la prenda, llegando luego hacia el cinturón y el sierre de los pantalones, haciendo que quedara solo en ropa interior, acariciando así su abultada erección.

Dejando su boca, marcó un camino de besos hacia el lóbulo de su oreja, lamiéndola, disfrutando del sabor de su piel, mordiéndola suavemente, bajando hacia sus hombros, y volviendo a subir hacia su quijada y lamerla para poder pasar al oro hombro siguiendo por su cuello, acariciando con sus manos la línea de su cuerpo.

Evitaba gemir por la caricia que ella le brindaba, siempre le gustaba como se lo hacía, era tan delicada y sabía donde acariciarlo que lo ponía a mil. Siguiendo la abertura del vestido, acaricio la piel expuesta de sus muslos, mientras buscaba el sierre del mismo, y lo deslizaba lentamente, tan lento que sintió como ella temblaba.

Levantándose de golpe de la mesa del escritorio, se quitó por completo su prenda, quedando completamente, desnuda, pues la tela del vestido era tan fina que una braguita habría quedado muy notoria, y a él eso le encantaba, tenerla así, completamente desnuda, solo para él, solo de él.

Se acercó a ella, como una pantera lista para saltar a su presa, la acercó tomándola por la cintura en un movimiento un poco brusco haciendo que su ombligo choque con su erección, y besó su cuello, ella gimió, y con la otra mano, tomó uno de sus pechos, lo masajeó y lo pellizcó, su botón estaba tan erguido que necesitaba atenderla, así que se inclinó para poder probarla, mientras mercaba un camino de mordidas y lametazos.

Ella se agarró a sus hombros, y lo sujetó contra su cuerpo, deseando que esa caricia no cesara, sentía su cuerpo flácido, y ardiente, con vibraciones que llegaban a lugar que solo tenía reservado para él, se sentía húmeda, y lo necesitaba, jalándolo para que la viera le dijo:

-Tómame Ichigo… tómame ahora – su voz era puro delirio

-abre las piernas para mí Rukia – dijo susurrando a su oído, y ella tembló y le hizo caso

Acariciando su cuerpo, bajó hacia la unión de sus muslos, deslizó sus dedos por la humedad de sus rizos, y se abrió camino hacia el punto más sensible de su cuerpo, acariciándola con tal delicadeza que la hacía retorcerse entre sus brazos, sintiendo como se iba poniendo cada vez más húmeda, le encantaba encontrarla tan lista para él. La sentó de nuevo en el pupitre, y ella aprovechó para bajarle sus bóxers, él se los quitó por completo, y se acomodó entre ella, listo para fundirse en ese abrasador espacio que ella le brindaba.

Reclinándose un poco hacia atrás para darle mayor facilidad, se aferró a sus hombros, y lo sintió frotarse contra ella, una, dos, tres veces, y luego la penetró duro y hasta el fondo, ambos gimieron, ella lo jaló para besarlo, y él empezó ese frenético ritmo que tan bien conocían pero del que nunca se cansarían.

Primero lento, casi saliendo de ella, y luego volviendo a hundirse, una y otra ves, siguiendo ese embriagador ritmo que la hacía derretirse, llevándola lenta y exquisitamente al clímax, acariciando su espalda, su torso, esos músculos tan bien formados y que eran su paisaje de perdición.

Su ritmo aumentaba cada vez, hasta que se tornó desesperado y lujurioso, embistiéndola con ferocidad, gimiendo, gruñendo, podía sentirlo tan profundo, y deseaba que continúe, sintió su primer ola de placer, un exquisito orgasmo sacudió su cuerpo, mientras él aún continuaba moviéndose en ella, sin parar, haciéndola desear que pare pero que a la vez continué, encontró su mirada, esa mirada que le decía todo, ambos estaban envueltos en la nebulosa del placer, y él mientras continuaba moviéndose en ella, la llevaba una y otra vez al clímax, sin darle un respiro.

Nunca antes lo había sentido tan desesperado, nunca antes le había hecho el amor con tal pasión arrolladora y frenética, sus cuerpos se quemaban, y sentía que ya no podría más, pero aún así, no quería abandonarlo hasta que él también llegara al clímax, ese hombre la llevaba a la cima, conocía tan bien su cuerpo que a ratos le parecía que se aprovechaba de ella por conocer todas y cada una de sus zonas erógenas, pero aún así, amaba como lo hacía, cuando la tocaba, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba, todo su cuerpo se llenaba de excitación, y a él le pasaba lo mismo con ella, juntos eran pura pasión y lujuria, puro fuego y deseo, puro amor y anhelo.

Juntos, una vez, más llegaron al clímax, con una embestida que la hizo gritar y a él gruñir ferozmente mientras tomaba sus labios, y acariciaba su cuerpo, y era envuelto por la sexualidad del cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos, la mujer que amaba, sintiéndose dichoso se abrazó a ella, y ambos temblaban por el placer…

-No me dejes…- volvió a decirle él

Pero ella no podía responder, solo pudo derramar una solitaria lágrima, que representaba tanto su alegría, su pasión su amor, como su dolor.

Saliendo de ella, la cogió entre sus brazos y se sentó con ella en su regazo, abrazándola posesivamente…

-Ichigo…- suspiró – que haré sin ti – dijo acariciando su pecho mientras escondía su rostro

-Permanece a mi lado Rukia – dijo besando su cabeza

-No puedo…- dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Él la observó, vio que ella también estaba muriendo por dentro, le dio un suave beso en los labios, y otro más en la nariz…

-Entonces espérame – dijo suplicante

-qué quieres decir? – dijo con cierta esperanza

-Iré a ti Rukia, terminaré mis estudios, me graduaré de la universidad, y entonces iré para quedarme contigo –

-pero Ichigo…-

-Soy un shinigami sustituto, y me gusta serlo, no podría dejarlo, intente vivir normalmente por 17 meses, pero me fue imposible, siempre quise poder para protegerlos a todos, y fue ahí que me di cuenta que yo nací para ser un shinigami, que yo existo solamente para estar contigo –

Ella tembló un poco, y él cogió su saco y la cubrió con él…

-Se que lo estuviste hablando con todos, eso de que quieres ser shinigami, pero nunca imagine que en verdad quisieras serlo – mintió, ella bien sabía que él quería ser shinigami, solo para poder proteger a todos, desde un principio fue así.

-Siendo shinigami, podre estar contigo, por eso, tienes que esperar Rukia, tienes que esperar a que vaya para estar contigo –

-y cuando será eso? – dijo algo angustiada, pensando que tal vez no lo vería en unos años más

-No por mucho, te lo prometo… solo un par de años – la sola idea de estar sin ella lo desarmaba, pro 17 meses había resistido, y por la eternidad con ella, que eran un par de años?

Ella entristeció la mirada un poco, pero luego aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza, después de todo él ya tenía el permiso del Rey espiritual para unirse al Gotei cuando quisiera, así que la espera no sería mucha, que son un par de años, cuando tendrán la eternidad.

-te esperaré Ichigo, pero ahora creo que nos esperan fuera – dijo sonriendo besando su mejilla

-Para mí que sigan esperando, ahora solo quiero poder tenerte para mí – atrapó sus labios en un beso demandante.

Y bajando su mano hacia el triángulo que cubría su intimidad, se deslizó para acariciarla y hacerla gemir, causando en él una reacción directa para su erección, entregándose ambos, nuevamente a la pasión, al amor, entregándose el uno al otro.

******IR******

Ella estaba triste, en realidad, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba triste, pero lo ocultaba debajo de su capa de inocencia y sonrisas, ella no era así, lo sabía, pero todos esperaban que lo fuera, odiaba tener la apariencia que tenía, era bella, la belleza de su madre como una vez le había dicho su tía, deseaba ser _ella, _deseaba poder usurpar su lugar, pero no podía, ni siquiera drogándolo había podido.

Ese día que le mandó la carta, ella se enteró que tenía una relación con Kuchiki, y eso la entristeció, porque ambos siempre negaban ser algo más que amigos, y el que no se lo hayan dicho la enfureció. Los quería a ambos, pero quería al peli naranja solo para ella, aunque él en realidad nunca le hizo caso, nunca la vio más allá de una compañera de curso, de batalla, alguien a quien una vez salvó, y alguien que podía curar sus heridas.

Ella lo amaba, y a veces pensaba que solo era una obsesión, pero obsesión o amor, deseaba estar con él, y la única manera era citándolo para que la viera. Ese día él había ido, habían hablado, y ella reparó un té, en el que vertió ese alucinógeno que aceleraba los sentidos y excitaban al mismo tiempo.

Antes de caer presa de los efectos, él le había confesado que sí estaba saliendo con Kuchiki, y que en cuanto tenga oportunidad se enlistaría en el Gotei, le había dicho que en realidad no le importaba donde estuviera, si ella estaba con él. Sus palabras le lastimaron cuando le dijo:

_-La verdad yo amo a Rukia, y no podría vivir sin ella… Lo siento Orihime, siento no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos, eres una amiga a la que quiero, pero nada más, no podría intentar nada contigo, espero que entiendas, entre nosotros no puede haber nada –_

Ella había llorado silenciosamente, mientras se lo decía, y no dijo nada, se quedaron en silencio, y la droga, hizo su efecto, de pronto él se sintió mareado, y se tumbó e el suelo, ella se acercó a él, y lo abrazó, sostuvo su mirada perdida por un momento, y luego él la atajo para besarla, le había acariciado todo el cuerpo sobre sus ropas, la excitó mucho la idea de hacer el amor con él, sintió su mano acariciando sus muslos, y cuando soltó sus labios y se dirigió a su cuello, el musitó un nombre:

_-Rukia – _

Dijo anhelante, y ella se tensó, él siguió tocando su cuerpo, introdujo su mano por debajo de su blusa y palpó sus pechos, pero no dejaba de decir el nombre de _ella, _no pudo soportarlo, se alejó de él, aturdida, dolorida, era claro que la pasión que sentía por la morena rebasaba la atracción sexual que podría sentir por cualquier otro cuerpo, incluso ella estando dispuesta a complacerlo, sabía que luego la odiaría por lo que habrían hecho.

No podía seguir escuchando sus delirios, clamaba a Rukia, y ella tuvo que golpearlo dejándolo inconsciente, entonces pensó, que si no podría tenerlo, ella tampoco, y tomó una fotografías quitándole sus prendas, cubriéndolo levente con unas sábanas, abrasándose a él, y luego grabó gemidos de placer de un video porno, y decidió enviárselo a la morena.

Y desde entonces no asistía a clases, Tatsuki la llamaba, pero solo le dijo que estaba enferma, y que no asistiría a clases por u tiempo, su amiga se disculpó diciéndole que no podría ir a verla por su trabajo, pero que en cuanto pudiera la visitaría.

Se sentía culpable, porque estaba segura que Ichigo y Rukia habrían tenido una discusión, ella quería disculparse, pero no tenía el valor, y entonces escuchó el timbre de su puerta, se sobresaltó, y cautelosa abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con un rostro apacible, y una mirada que la culpaba y al mismo tiempo buscaba una explicación

-Kuchiki… san – dijo en pausa

-Hola Inoue… como has estado – le dijo amablemente

-Entra por favor – dijo haciéndose a un lado

-Gracias –

Rukia sabía lo que la castaña sentía por Ichigo, y tal vez ahí fue donde ambos se equivocaron, en ocultarle lo de su relación.

-Quieres un poco de té – le ofreció, se sentía nerviosa con su presencia, y tenía motivos para estarlo, estaba segura de que habría ido ahí para hablar por lo de las fotos.

-Inoue, iré directamente al grano –

-Antes escúchame Kuchiki san, por favor – le pidió, y ella asintió – Ese día no pasó nada, te lo puedo jurar, no tienes porqué dudar de Kurosaki kun –

-Lo sé – dijo segura

-Sí? – dijo anonadad

-Se que no pasó nada, confío en él. Hoy vine para preguntarte por qué lo hiciste? –

-Pues… ese día me enteré de que ustedes estaban saliendo – vio que la morena asentía - yo quiero mucho a Kurosaki kun, y pensé que hablando con él tal vez podría tener una oportunidad, y si no fuera así, yo…- se sonrojó – yo solo quería estar una vez con él – lo había dicho, estaba completamente roja, y se sentía tonta y culpable

-Ya veo… -

-No pasó nada entre nosotros – se apresuró – aunque lo drogué, él solo… él solo te llamaba a ti Kuchiki san – dijo mirándola a los ojos – él solo piensa en ti, incluso, cuando empezó a besarme, a tocarme – dijo abrazándose ella misma – él solo podía decir tu nombre y eso… eso me dolió –

Rukia la miró, no podía imaginar esa escena, no quería, se sentía traicionada, pero, el que solo clamara su nombre le aseguraba lo mucho que él la quería

-No puedo perdonarte tan fácilmente Inoue, pero también tenemos la culpa de haberte ocultado lo nuestro, el no habértelo dicho seguro te dolió – vio como ella asentía – la relación entre Ichigo y yo, siempre fue especial, todos lo saben, hay un lazo que nos une, y no podemos evitarlo, él y yo tratamos de ignorarlo mientras me quedé aquí cuando le di sus poderes, luego todo se hizo más complicado, todas las batallas aunque no estuviéramos juntos podíamos sentirnos, y luego, cuando él perdió sus poderes, y esos 17 meses de separación, de cierta forma no nos separó por completo, cuando regresé, fue que nos dimos cuenta que no podríamos ignorar lo que había crecido entre nosotros, y entonces, nos entregamos a este sentimiento…-

-Por favor Kuchiki san… no continúes – dijo con dolor

-Lo siento, solo quería que sepas desde cuando nosotros…-

-Lo entiendo… era obvio, él nunca se había preocupado tanto antes, Luchó por ti contra todo el seireitei, y cada vez que tú eras lastimada, pude ver la angustia y el dolor reflejados en su mirada mientras yo te trataba, sabía muy bien lo que había ahí, pero no quería admitirlo, porque yo quería que el fuera mío, pero ya veo que desde el primero momento, ustedes…- se ahogó con el nudo en su garganta

-Así es… debo disculparme por habértelo escondido, pero ilusamente pensé, que si te lo decía te causaría más daño, veo que cometimos un error y el daño fue peor –

-Lo siento Kuchiki san…-

-Y yo también…-

Hubo un largo silencio, los sonidos de la calle se filtraban y ambas estaban calladas, pensando, fue entonces que la morena habló

-espero que aunque no pueda haber nada entre ustedes, lo sigas cuidando –

-¿qué? –

-Soy la sub capitana de la decimo tercera división del Gotei 13, y debo cumplir con mis responsabilidades y obligaciones –

-Kuchiki san –

-Él siempre se andará metiendo en problemas, y también saldrá lastimado en muchas ocasiones – la miró a los ojos – espero que estés ahí para ayudarle a recuperarse -

-Yo…-

-Esta tarde regreso a la sociedad de almas, es probable que ya no regrese, al menos que sea una emergencia, pero, estoy segura que en un tiempo no habrá ninguna –

- Te irás? – dijo incrédula

-Se que él estará triste por un tiempo, pero me prometió alcanzarme, no se cuantos años pasaran antes de eso, por ese motivo, te pido que intentes estar cuidando de él… Se que encontraras a alguien maravilloso para ti Inoue, pero no será Ichigo, él solamente puede darte su amistad, y se que no debería pedirte esto, pero, tus poderes curativos le harén mucha falta, te lo pido por eso, aunque pienses que soy egoísta, solo pienso en él, no quiero que le pase nada, por eso te pido que lo cuides –

-No te preocupes por eso – dijo suave – mientras pueda, siempre brindaré mi apoyo a Kurosaki kun –

-Gracias – dijo suave – se que harán falta –

Y de cierta forma, supieron que su amistad ya nos ería como antes, pero compartirían una preocupación, y la Kuchiki esperaba que Inoue se diera cuenta que a su alrededor un diseñador esperaba por que lo viera.

******IR******

-espero poder conseguir un permiso especial para verte cada fin de semana – le dijo él besando su cuello

-me encantaría –

Ambos estaban en la habitación de él, todos habían salido, sabiendo que era mejor dejarlos solos para que se despidan. Estaban sentados en el suelo, él apoyado en su cama, y ella en él, sintiendo el calor de su pecho en su espalda, acariciaba lentamente su figura, sobre su ropa.

-No me gustó escuchar que tocaste a Inoue – le dijo, y él se tensó

-tampoco puedo creerlo – claro que no negaba que era una chica muy atractiva, pero o le inspiraba esa lujuria que la morena lo hacía

-eso sí, saber que piensas en mi cada momento, me satisface – dijo apoyada en su hombro, acariciando los brazos del peli naranja que la sostenían posesivamente por la cintura

-No lo dudes – pasó su lengua por su oreja, causando que ella se estremezca

-demuéstrame cuanto piensas en mí – le exigió tirando por su cabello para que la besara en los labios

Él la besó suavemente, incitándola con cada rose de su lengua sobre sus labios, ella se contorsionó hacia él para poder girarse un poco y abrazarlo, pero él se lo impidió, y ella gruñó en respuesta…

-Vamos lento… quiero disfrutar de cada parte de ti, poco a poco, hasta volverte loca – dijo susurrando en tono sensual sobre su cuello

-lento…?- cuestionó ella abrumada por el ligero placer que hacía que su cuerpo se caliente

-lento – afirmó él.

Tomó nuevamente sus labios, pero esta ves la besó con mayor demanda, aumentando el nivel de éxtasis en sus cuerpos, ella sujetó sus brazos, mientras la aprisionaban, y luego se apoyó en los muslos de él que estaban a su alrededor, ensolviendo sus piernas. Sintió su pulso acelerado, y cómo su corazón latía fuertemente, su respiración estaba entrecortada al igual que el de ella, y sus reacciones con un simple roce, o gemido se disparaban mandando pulsos eléctricos por todo su cuerpo.

Él empezó a acariciarla sobre su camiseta de tirantes, y el short que llevaba, dejándose guiar por su instinto para palpar la suavidad de su piel expuesta, sintió como ella hundía sus dedos en sus muslos, intentando así retener su pasión, él sonrió dejando sus labios, la observó por un momento, vio como ella abría los ojos lentamente y sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos, invitándolo. Pero se detuvo solo para observarla, su cabello revuelto, sus ojos empañados por la pasión, su respiración agitada, su fresco aliento mezclándose con el de él, solo quería perderse en ella.

Ella le acarició la mejilla, y besó su cuello, él buscó el borde de su camisa y se la quitó, dejándola con el sujetador, que desapareció casi el mismo tiempo, besó sus hombros, su espalda, tomó con sus manos sus pechos y empezó a pellizcar sus botones, mientras mordía la piel de sus hombros, ella gemía, y él se deleitaba con cada sonido.

Deleitándose por las caricias, se dejó en sus manos, sintiendo como en su interior empezaba acrecer la llama, lentamente, vio como sus pechos eran tomados por él, el contraste de sus pieles la excitaba, él tenía la piel bronceada, dándole un color como el melocotón más maduro, listo para ser mordido, y ella tenía la piel blanca y cremosa como la leche, con matices rosados por el placer, se sintió perdida, mientras la besaba y pellizcaba sus pecho, su espalda quemaba por el calor del pecho masculino quería tocarlo, pero no podía más que hacer presión con sus dedos hundidos e la carne de los muslos de su amante, agitándose y removiéndose entre su cuerpo.

Él bajó sus manos al sierre del short blanco de la morena, desabotonándolo, para luego acariciar son sus manos, todo el borde de la prenda, acercándose a su calor, sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba y el calor que se extendía por su cuerpo, la acarició por sobre la prenda, que era de una tela fina y dejaba sentir la humedad acumulada en sus braguitas… la acarició con sus labios sobre su piel expuesta a su alcance, con una mano tomó uno de sus pechos y con la otra acarició su centro de placer, deslizándola hacia su rodillo…

-Ichigo -. Gimió ella extasiada

Él no dijo nada, solo se entretuvo tocando todo su cuerpo, y entonces la ayudo a elevarse un poco, levantando sus caderas para poder quitarle las prendas que la cubrían, dejándola completarte desnuda y él todo lo contrario, haciendo que se siente nuevamente acarició sus pechos, besó su cuello, mordió y lamió, sus manos se entretuvieron en sus pezones, y luego una bajó lentamente por su cuerpo acariciando en movimientos circulares, entreteniéndose en su bajo vientre, rosando el triángulo oscuro que cubría su sexualidad, para luego adentrarse y tocar el botón que la hacía contorsionarse de placer, ella gemía, y se removía hacia él, sintiendo como sus nalgas se frotaban contra su dura erección, entonces ella se alejó…

-Tómame…- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, y ella se arrodilló frente a él para quitarle desesperadamente su ropa, la que desapareció fácilmente, dejando distinguir su abultada erección

Ella besó sus labios, y él acarició su centro, abriéndole las piernas, acomodándola a horcajadas sobre él, su boca bajó hacia sus botones y, y ella frotó su sexo con su erección, sujetándola por las caderas con ambas manos sin dejar de morder y chupar sus pezones él se condujo dentro de ella en un solo movimiento.

Ella gimió cuando sintió que la llenaba por completo, y él sintió su miembro abrazado en el calor, la humedad y la estrecha y excitante cavidad del cuerpo de su compañera, mirándola a los ojos, pudo notar la satisfacción de ella, y la elevó un poco y nuevamente la bajó para volverla a penetrar profundo, y ella gimió y gruñó al igual que él, entonces ella empezó a moverse a un ritmo lento, sus pechos rebotaban contra el rostro de él, y él pudo morderlos y lamerlo, excitado cada vez más al sentirse atrapado por ella, y al sentir sus pieles rosándose con los movimientos de ella, ella puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y para impulsarse más rápido y sintió como su primer orgasmo empezaba a apoderarse de ella, con un grito ahogado se dejó llevar por esa ola, pero el peli naranja no le permitió parar, sujetándola por las caderas la impulsó cada vez más rápido, casi haciendo que ella lo deje, pero al sentir la punta de su pene casi fuera volvía a bajarla para que lo tome por completo, ella temblaba en sus brazos, y vio como lágrimas de placer resbalaban por sus mejillas, ella gimoteaba, pidiendo que no la abandonara, y él gruñía desenado permanecer dentro de ella.

Entonces ella llegó a una nueva ola, más fuerte y devastadora, y abrazando su cabeza entre sus pechos, y apretando sus piernas alrededor de él, impidió que la siguiera moviendo, dejándose a su pasión, y entonces lo sintió, él se puso duro dentro de ella, y con un gritó él la acompañó en so orgasmo, haciendo que ella siga con un tercero más potente.

Abrazados, él apoyado todavía en el borde de su cama, sintió como ella temblaba, elevándola nuevamente, saliendo de ella por completo, la hizo darse la vuelta, ella gimió por el movimiento, y la sensibilidad de su piel a su tacto, él la volvió a acomodar a horcajadas sobre él, pero con su espalda chocando su pecho.

-Espera – dijo ella en un gemido, pues sabía lo que él la haría, y si la penetraba ahora, se volvería acorrer

Pero él no hizo caso, situando su verga en la entrada de su vagina, son sus nalgas rosándose en su abdomen, y su espalda e su pecho, la penetró una vez más hasta el fondo. Ella gimió sonora, sintiendo los espasmos de placer apoderarse de ella, y entonces sin darle tiempo, él empezó a moverse, la sujeto pos los muslos, él se impulsaba con las caderas, lento, pero embriagadoramente excitante, ella le acompañó en el vaivén, siguiendo su ritmo, sintiendo como el cuerpo de él, empezaba a temblar por el placer, se abrazó a su cabeza que besaba su hombro, y una de sus manos acarició sus pechos, masajeándolos gentilmente, mientras su otra manos, jugaba en su clítoris, haciéndola gemir y suspirara, gritar y morder sus labios para evitar ser escuchada en la calle.

Entonces sintió todo su cuerpo temblar, sus pezones se endurecieron aún más hasta el punto de doler, y su clítoris de igual manera, entonces se corrió, se corrió gloriosamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo se volvía mantequilla derretida, él continuó con su exquisita tortura, hasta de después de unos momentos, dejó de moverse para seguir el mismo éxtasis que ella.

Y yacieron así, abrazados, sin salir de ella, hasta que sus orgasmos se hubieran suavizado, y retomando un poco de sus fuerzas, salió de ella, para levantarse juntos y depositarla en la cama, ella estaba lánguida, y pesaba menos que una pluma, se paró al borde de la cama, y observó su figura, grabando cada detalle de ella excitada y saciada, se puso duro nuevamente, nunca se cansaría de ella, pero por ahora era suficiente, tenía que dejarla recuperar energías. Se recostó a su lado, y ella se acurrucó a él, y la envolvió entre sus brazos.

-no entiendo como después de esto aún sigo teniendo ganas de ti – le dijo ella, sintiéndose al borde del sueño

-Me pregunto lo mismo – sintiendo como ella acariciaba su pecho y posaba su mano en su corazón

-te esperaré Ichigo, no importa cuento tiempo pase, siempre te esperaré – dijo acomodándose para mirarlo a los ojos

-No tardaré, te lo aseguro, además, puede que consiga ese permiso para ir a visitarte cada fin de semana – sonrió

-Eso espero – dijo bostezando, se sentía tan cansada, y saciada

Y entonces ambos se dejaron envolver por las nubes del sueño…

******IR******

-Es momento Kuchiki san – informó Urahara

-Bueno, Ichigo, será mejor que te portes bien – dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-No hace falta que lo digas enana – y recibió un suave golpe en las costillas por el apodo

-Bien fresita kun te espero el siguiente fin de semana? – dijo usando ese tono meloso que tanto lo irritaba

-No se… me lo pensaré mejor antes - dijo en broma

-Pues entonces mejor ni lo pienses y déjame marchar – continuo con la broma

-claro, te dejo marchar, ero de inmediato voy a por ti – dijo tomándola con cierta fuerza de la cintura

Todos observaban en silencio, y cierto castaño musito a su amigo de cabello corto "Si no fuera por Ichigo, Rukia chan estaría conmigo" y el otro en respuesta dijo "yo que tú mejor no hago comentarios Asano san"

-Nos vemos Rukia – le dijo tomando una expresión triste, pero con brillo en sus ojos, lo que le decía que la extrañaría tanto como ella

-Nos vemos Ichigo – le sonrió

Él acortó un poco más la distancia, no le importaba que sus compañeros de clases estuvieran ahí, ellos ya conocían de su relación, y estaba seguro que en cuanto vieran lo que quería hacer los dejarían. Y fue así, en cuanto él posó sus labios sobre los de la morena, Urahar y Tessai hicieron que los dejaran solos.

-Te extrañaré – le dijo él después del apasionado beso

-no será por mucho – dijo ella

-Te amo Rukia…- le sonrió, y ella sintió que se volvía líquida entre sus calientes brazos

-Y yo a ti – le respondió

Entonces él le dio un último suave beso, tierno, sin pasión, solo amor, y la soltó

No dijeron nada más, ella ingresó al senkaimón, y hasta que se serraron las puertas no dejaron de verse, con una promesa tejida en sus miradas…

"_Pronto estaré contigo"_

_**FIN**_

******IR******

**Les gusto?**

**A mi si, me encantó escribir este capi, siento que dejo una parte de mi al terminar cada fic, y en este, la verdad que me encantó el final, no se, últimamente e estado pensando que Bleach terminara algo así, con ellos en sus mundos, pero con la promesa de reencontrarse una y otra vez para fomentar su mutuo amor.**

**Sé que querían ver correr sangre, pero Rukia no se rebajaría a ese nivel, ella es mucho más, y con sus palabras es suficiente.**

**Bien aquí termino con el regalo de Rukia, y espero k me dejen sus reviews**

**Nos vemos en La leyenda del Hada y el mago o en algún otro fic ;)**

**Cuídense mucho, l s quiero**

**ЖЖЖ-Rukia Nair- ЖЖЖ**


End file.
